Never Felt Like This
by love-soaked-blood
Summary: Love at first sight. Joe gets it hard and fast..not like that you perves. Love hits him. LOE
1. Early Riser

"Sometimes I walk a little faster in the school hallway just to get next to you!"

Pale eyelids opened slowly, revealing ocean blue eyes. A slim pale hand reached for the device as the music continued.

"sometimes I take a little extra time in the morning just to impress you."

"Go for Dicky." a tired voice recited.

"Lils, really, you saw Dicky Roberts how long ago?" A girly voice laughed.

"Still a great movie." the blonde sat up in bed, phone pressed to her left ear.

"As you keep telling me, but that wasn't why I called you."

"yeah, what do you want at this unholy hour?"

"…..You do know that it is almost noon, right?"

Lily sighed, "Yes. It is summer. It is a Saturday. I am entitled to sleep in until at least one."

"Okay, then I guess that you wouldn't wanna go to a c.d. signing Hannah has at 1," Miley smiled into the phone as she heard her best friend perk up at the word Hannah.

"Give me twenty minutes!" Lily jumped up causing the sheets that wrapped around her legs while she was sleeping to trip her.

"How about forty?" The brunette laughed as she heard the thud.

"Even better!!" the girl replied.

"Okay see you then, bye!"

"Ciao!" Lily flipped the phone closed and ran to the shower throwing off her night clothes as she went.


	2. Wakey Wakey Eggs and Bacy

"Joe." a voice whispered into the singer's ear. He groaned and turned away from the noise.

"Joe." this time the voice was louder and firmer, but Joe still buried his face under his pillow and tried to fall back to sleep.

"You try." the voice sighed. A different voice laughed.

"Yum, mom made bacon!"

Joe sat straight up which caused him to smack his head on the roof of his bunk.

"OUCH!!" he yelled then rubbed his eyes. Next to the bunk was two of his brothers, Nick and Kevin.

"Did Mom really make bacon??" he jumped down and adjusted his plaid sleep pants.

"Yup." Kevin said munching on a piece.

"SWEET!" Joe pulled a gray tank on and sprinted to the kitchen only to find that there was no more bacon.

"MOM!" he whined digging through the small but usable fridge, "WHERE"S THE BACON?!"

"Good Morning to you too," Denise said popping her head in from around the corner, "Kevin just took the last piece."

Joe hit his head against the fridge as his mom watched with an amused smile.

"Easy there, Emo Boy. I can make some more." she reached around him and pulled out a pan.

"No, it's fine. I can just get something when we surprise Hannah at her signing." he sighed, his shoulders slouching as he shuffled from the room.

"That boy and his obsession with bacon," she laughed and placed the pan back in the sink.


	3. The MeetingJoey's in love

Lily stood in her walk in closet trying to decide what to wear. It was a tie, if she went as Lola she had an outfit but she kind of felt like being herself. Choosing Lily over Lola, she threw on a plain white tee and a green vest with black pinstripe, her favorite black skinny jeans and an old set of converse with music notes on them in permanent marker. Glancing at herself in the mirror she laughed, the color of the vest and the deep purple of the bottom layer of her hair looked like the Barney colors. Slipping her debit card into her front pocket along with her phone, Lily headed down stairs. Realizing that she was wearing no make up she quickly applied simple black eyeliner and some chap stick. Just for the heck of it added a green glitter to her hair then shook it cause the strays to fall to the floor.

"I'll just vacuum when I get back." Checking to make sure her Ipod was in her back pocket, she walked out the door and towards the waiting limo.

"Hey Lils, love the vest." Hannah called from the sun roof.

"Sweet Nibblets, child sit down!" Robbie Ray sighed as Lily hopped in.

The songstress sat down next to her best friend and smiled

"Like I said love the vest. Goes great with your hair." The limo took off as did the gossip between the two friends.

"Thank Heavens that the store is only twenty minutes away," the former country sensation sighed.

NEW SCENCE

"That's my shirt." Nick stood with his hands on his hips. Joe laughed as adjusted the shirt.

"You sure? Cause I am wearing it. Possesion is nine tenths of the law you know!" he ran his fingers through his stylishly untidy hair.

"How did you know that?" Kevin walked out of the bathroom fixing his ascot.

" I do go to school. Duh" Joe headed towards the bathroom, where Nick stopped him.

"Whatever, that is still my shirt." The second youngest was tired of Joe always stealing his clothe.

"Are you planning on wearing it to see Hannah?" The second oldest slipped on his Vans.

"No," the curly haired boy sighed.

"Then I will wash and give it back before you do need to wear it. Deal?" Joe turned around with his right hand held out.

"Fine," Nick shook hands with his brother and slowly made his way to the front of the bus as it came to a final stop.

"Boys!" Paul yelled from the steps, "We're here." Paul grabbed his cell phone and slowly stepped out of the tour bus, followed by Big Rob and the rest of his family, excluding Joe.

"Where is your brother?" He sighed to Nick. His answer came when Joe opened a window and yelled something about him not being cute enough yet.

"Big Rob, can you drag him out here and if at all possible really mess up his hair?" The large man laughed

"This will be fun." Rob turned and reentered the bus.

From outside you could here Joe yelling something that sounded like sanctuary then there was a very girly scream. Following the most unmanly scream ever Big Rob had Joe by the collar and he did not look pleased.

"I can't believe you bit me, you better not have rabies!" The large man growled.

"Yeah, well, you shouldn't mess with a mans hair." Joe shouted, then hide behind Kevin.

"I don't see a man, do you Lily?" Hannah spoke as she walked over to the Jonas entourage.

"HANNAH!" the boy in question screamed in a very non-male way…again. "OMIGOODNESS! It has been forever! There is so much to tell you!" his voice died however when his eyes glanced over at the very pretty blonde next to Hannah. He smiled goofy at her.

"Oh, so this is the famous Lily we hear about but never see?!" Nick said stepping over to give Hannah a kiss on the cheek.

"Yup," the popstar smiled at the curly haired singer, "Jonas Family, and Big Rob, meet the one and only Lily Truscott." Lily laughed at her introduction.

"Well it seems that you heard an earful about me." She shook hands with Denise and Paul. She received a hug from Nick, Kevin and Big Rob. Joe just stood there with the same goofy smile. Lily raised an eyebrow and looked between Kevin and Nick.

"Is he broken?" Which gave everyone a chuckle.

"Nope," Kevin laughed at his brothers state, "Just, uh, overheated." Another laugh from the group.

"Because of me?" Lily scoffed. " Yeah, right." Hannah got a wicked smile.

"Well, Lily, I know how you could get proof." She then whispered into the blue eyed girl's ear, who in turn laughed.

"Perfect!" She locked her eyes on to Joe's and slowly moved toward him.

Joe ,well, he was almost catatonic. The girl in front of him caused him to go on a sensory overload and he did just as Kevin said, he basicly overheated. Now the girl of his dreams was slowly walking towards him. All he could here was buzzing and the humming of the voices around him, but none of them made sense anymore. His deep brown eyes never left hers as she came to a stop in front of him. She leaned over and whispered into his ear.

"Hi, Joe. I'm Lily." Her warm breath smelled like a mix of peppermint and sugar. He could smell her hair, which he did, it smelt like vanilla and berries. Lily leaned back to look into his eyes, some how if at all possible his smile was bigger, which made it look goofier.

" I have never seen him like his," Denise shook her head at her son. Paul nodded.

"He's never met anyone like her either," Hannah laughed.

Lily kept her eyes on his as she leaned closer to his face. Joe had almost stopped breathing. He thought that she was going to kiss him, his chocolate eyes got large and he moved his mouth trying to speak, but he still couldn't. Lily felt bad, like she was leading him on, she slowly placed a kiss on his cheek.

"It's nice to meet you." She smiled shyly at him.

"Hannah!" some redhead came over, "you're dad is looking for you. The signing is about to start."

"Okay, Jules, coming." She waved her way, " you guys staying long?" The three boys looked to their parents.

"You boys know that the next concert is states away." Paul sighed.

"And days way!" Nick whined. The Jonas boys put on the puppy dog look.

"Come on, Paul," Denise smiled, she always caved at the puppy look, "Just for one night, we can leave tomorrow afternoon and get to Florida on time."

" Why don't you just use the Hannah Plane?" Lily glanced over at her best friend who nodded along with a smile.

"Yeah!" the blond singer. I won't be needing it until January anyway and this way Lily and I can go with you to the concert!" Everyone turned to look at Paul once more.

"Well, fine," they all cheered, "Just as long it is okay with your dad," he looked right at Hannah.

"Pfssh," she tossed some hair over her shoulder, "let me show you how a pro works." She turned around and skipped off to find Robbie Ray.

"So boys," Lily smiled at them as Denise and Paul walked behind Hannah holding hands, " where is the youngest Jonas?"

"On the bus," Nick replied, "I'll introduce you." The four went inside followed by Big Rob. "Hey Frankie!" Nick called into the bus. This head of hair popped up behind a chair.\

"Hello." he stumbled a little over his own feet. Lily smiled looking at how he looked like a combination of the three older brothers.

"Frank the Tank this is Lily," Kevin introduced her. She waved at him.

"Hiya!" she smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Do you have any candy?" He asked the entire group, "someone," he glared at Joe, "Ate all of mine."

Lily laughed, "You eat your youngest brothers candy?" Joe shrugged.

"Oh Movement." yelled Nick!

Lily laughed again, "Well boys, I need to go find Hannah." She turned and left the boys on the bus.

Kevin whacked Joe on the back of the head, "What is your problem?"

"What are you talking about?" Joe rubbed the now sore spot.

"With Lily," Nick sat down on the couch, " you turned to stone the second you saw her."

"Yeah, well," Joe started to blush. "she …she….she.

"JOEY'S IN LOVE!!" Frankie yelled and made a mad dash off the bus. Joe, realizing what he was going to do, chased after him.

Lily slowly made her way through the crowd of people there to both see and protect Hannah. Over the sounds of the crowd she could hear someone yelling her name. Turning she saw Frankie sprinting to her with Joe on his heels murder in his eyes.

"LILY!!" She started running towards him, glad she wore tennis shoes.

"Come on, Frankie". She pulled the boy on to her back piggy back style and took of in a run away from the ever approaching Joe. Lily was laughing so hard that she hardly noticed the weight of the boy at all. Glancing over him she saw Joe getting closer.

"Hold On!" she yelled and she ran straight into the crowd of people. Joe didn't lose them in the crowd he could see Lily's multicolored hair perfectly.


	4. Jealous?

Joe stood on the edge of the people waiting to see Hannah Montana. He slowly walked along the rim of the group trying to call little to no attention to himself.

"OH MY JONAS!!" some little red head screamed, Joe cringed, "IT'S JOE JONAS!" He took off in a dead sprint towards the nearest shelter, which was the store. Out of no where a strong hand pulled him in to a dark shadow.

"Unless you want to get mobbed," Lily whispered with Frankie next to her, "You will follow me and be quiet… and stealthy."

Joe rolled his eyes, "Please, I am the King of Stealth. I am the ninja no one sees until it is too late."

Lily raised a single eyebrow. He was being serious.

"Just stop talking, Ninja Boy." she grabbed Frankie's hand and lead them behind the store. Joe's shoulders slouched when Lily took his brother's hand.I can't believe that I am jealous of my YOUNGEST brother. I need serious help.

"Joe, you need to hurry up." Lily reached behind her and grabbed his hand, which he happily accepted. The blonde girl pulled both boys behind her towards a unlit door.

"Where are we going?" the oldest boy said, a smile on his face.

"A secret world," Lily laughed as she opened the old door, "Welcome, my dear Jonases to the backroom." She drug them into the back entrance, still laughing. Frankie let go of her hand, but Joe didn't. His fingers actually tightened on hers and he swiped a piece of hair out of his eyes. Lily didn't mind, his hand was warm and soft with little callouses from playing the guitar. She stole a glance at the brunette rock star and saw that he was watching her with that goofy smile again. She shook her different colored hair and smiled back.

"Okay, now that we have saved you from a death by fan girls, which sounds a lot more pleasant then it would actually be," Lily tilted her head to one side in consideration, " you," she pointed at Joe, "have to explain to me why you were trying to murder your little brother."

Joe swallowed nervously. What is my problem? I am Joe Jonas, for goodness sake! I can admit how a feel about a girl! "Uh, well, you see," he rubbed his neck, " we were just…." He was at a loss of what to say.

"We were in the bus and I told him that his hair looked sucky." Frankie shrugged, Joe sighed with relief.

"Ah." Lily glanced between the boys not really buying into the story. "Alright, if you two say so." She turned and started walking into the store's main floor. "You boys coming?" she called over her shoulder. Frankie and Joe started after her.

"Hannah!" Lily put on her best Tracy voice. She knew how much Hannah disliked her, Tracy was all about who was more popular and having expensive things.

"Hi, Tracy." Joe could hear the fakeness in Hannah's reply. The blonde songstress turned around and let the air she was holding in. "Sweet Niblets, Lils, you know that I can't stand that girl." Hannah smacked her friend on the shoulder playfully.

"Of course! Why do you think I do it?" Lily laughed at her famous friend. Hannah pointed to something over her shoulder, Lily looked over in time to see Joe and Frankie shoving M&M's and gummy bears in their already full mouths. "Looks like I have to go intervene", the natural blonde mumbled heading in their direction.

Joe didn't know what to eat first. There were M&M's and Skittles and Gummy Bears and Swedish Fish and so many different types of candy that he just started shoving it all in his mouth. Frankie followed suit. Kevin, who had just walked in saw this and marched over to them at the same time Lily did.

"Do I have to play parent for you two?" Kevin sighed at the boys.

"Do I have to play parent for you too?" Lily sighed at Joe. They both looked at each other and laughed. Joe straightened himself up and smiled largely showing off the candy in his mouth. Frankie spit out the gigantic amount of gummies in his mouth which ended up all over a row of albums.

"FRANK!" Denise barked across the room, all the occupants quieted down to watch the scene. Paul and her walked over to their sons. Nick came strolling through the crowd at this point, whispering to Hannah, who giggled.

"Hi Mom. Having fun?" Frankie smiled, trying to be charming. He was failing though.

"Having fun?' Denise growled, she grabbed a hold of his arm and marched him out to the tour bus.

"Well, that was interesting." Lily laughed as the atmosphere in the room picked up again. "I don't think that candy with come out of that rug anytime soon." The group laughed.

"Hannah," Robbie Ray walked toward the cluster of teens, "You need to start the signing, Boys, nice to see you again." The trio waved as Hannah was pulled toward the table in the center of the room. Kevin's phone went off and he practically skipped off to the nearest corner. Nick slowly followed Hannah to the large table leaving Lily and Joe all alone.

"Well, my good sir," Lily faced the last Jonas Brother in earshot, "How are you liking this little event so far?"

"It's fun, the candy was fantastic." Joe turned to look her in the eyes when it happened again. The deep blue of her eyes sucked him in and he was gone. The noise was drowned out by his heartbeat, which was playing a very fast, a difficult tune, one he wasn't familiar with. Lily laughed and smiled at him, noticing the glazed look in his eyes from earlier.

"Wanna go get some air?", she said leaning in as the crowd entered the store, which caused the noise deicible to raise quite a bit. The brown eye rock star nodded, not able to form thoughts, let alone words.


End file.
